Bonds as strong as life
by marinoa
Summary: The Tiny Cow goes to find its own life and happiness, and meets unexpected people. There is Chibi!FrUK, in the end though. XD


**Bonds as strong as life**

Once upon a time, there lived a very, very small cow in a very, very distant country. The cow was so small that it could be held on a child's palm, and that's why other cows didn't really like it. They didn't think it was a cow at all, being so tiny and all. Besides, the Tiny Cow had only one horn in the middle of its forehead, and was completely white, while other cows were brown. Well, the Tiny Cow itself was convinced that it was a real cow, but because other cows felt so uneasy about it, it decided to leave the rest of the cattle and go find its own life and happiness.

On the first day of its journey, the Tiny Cow enjoyed the feeling of an adventure it had, and was very interested in the world around it. It watched how the trees reached for the sky, and how birds were flying across the great blue. The Tiny Cow smiled to other animals it met, such as dogs, cats, squirrels and other animals, and was pleased with their cheery replies.

But then the night fell upon, and the Tiny Cow realized that it wasn't so nice anymore. The adventure started to feel a bit scary, because the meadows were unfamiliar to the Cow, and it wasn't very nice to sleep alone in the dark. The Tiny Cow heard an owl hooting and shivered.

Eventually the night went by, without the Tiny Cow sleeping one bit. It was tired and scared, and the nature around it didn't feel quite welcoming anymore. The Tiny Cow decided to hide, because it felt too scared to move. It wanted to go home... But no one would greet it happily if it returned.

The Tiny Cow sneezed, and right then it heard someone making a surprised sound. The Cow looked up and saw a small creature with wings: a fairy. The Fairy was looking at it curiously.

"Who are you?" the Fairy asked.

"I'm the Tiny Cow," the Cow replied honestly.

"No," the Fairy said. "You are not a cow."

The Tiny Cow felt very sad after hearing the Fairy's words. Why didn't the Fairy believe it was a cow?

"You are a unicorn."

The Tiny Cow looked up, surprised. "What?"

"Yes, you are a small unicorn, not a cow," the Fairy explained. "That's why you have only one horn."

"Oh," the Tiny Cow, no, Tiny Unicorn said. It felt a bit sad, because for the whole its life it had believed it was something that it wasn't, but it felt so nice too, to know what it really was. But there was one question. "What could I do now?" The Unicorn asked. "I have nowhere to go."

The Fairy smiled warmly. "I know!" she exclaimed. "Follow me! I know someone who would love to meet you and be friends with you."

Getting curious, the Tiny Unicorn stood up and followed the Fairy. If there was someone wanting to be friends with it, it should find out who it was.

After walking for a while (though the Fairy flew), the Fairy and the Unicorn saw a huge tree, so high it could almost touch the clouds. Under that tree there was someone sitting. "There," the Fairy said. "Go talk to him."

The Tiny Unicorn followed the Fairy's suggestion and walked closer to the small figure sitting under the tree. It noticed that the figure was a small boy with huge emerald eyes and messy blond hair. "Hello," the Unicorn said.

The green eyes turned and saw the Tiny Unicorn, and the Unicorn saw pure joy lighting up in them. "Hey!" the small boy said, "You are a unicorn! A real unicorn!"

"Yes," the Unicorn said, getting closer to the boy. "I was told you wanted to meet me."

"Yes, I really did," the boy said happily. "Because Francis said that the day I see a unicorn, he'll tell me a secret."

"A secret?" the Unicorn asked. "Well, here I am."

The small boy nodded. "A secret," he said. The two remained silent for a while, and somehow that silence confirmed that they were friends now, and would grow up together. The boy took the Unicorn in his arms. "What's your name?"

"Tiny Unicorn."

"I'm Arthur."

"You have pretty eyes," the Unicorn said, looking at the small boy and smiling.

The boy flushed. "He- he says so too."

"Who?"

"Francis." Arthur blushed again. "The one who promised to tell me the secret."

"What kind of secret?" the Unicorn asked, curious. It liked secrets.

Arthur seemed to beam and explained happily, "Francis promised me that the day I meet a unicorn, he'll tell me what '_Je t'aime_' means."

X

AN: Do not even ask. XD Random, I do know. I came up with this story at the same time I was writing it, without any plot. And I didn't even think to involve FrUK in this...this story, it just happened in the end.

Please tell me, the ones who read this until this point, how many of you had (and have) some kind of WTF-look?

This is for the one with the lucky name. :3


End file.
